1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensor exhibiting flexible characteristics and a method of manufacturing the touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch sensor is used in a smartphone and a tablet computer or the like, and provides an interface familiar with users.
In recent years, touch sensors are becoming more familiar and mounting of a touch sensor to a wearable device, which is attached to a human body and used, has been studied. Specifically, touch sensors are being used for the application of wearing on a human body or close attachment to a human body. A wearable device provided with such a touch sensor has a function of sensing, for instance, vital information on human body, and thus contributes to the establishment of a new service such as health care (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 61-21522, 2013-16069, 2011-102457, 62-63332, and 2012-109221 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-500758).